


Life of Pie

by Iggysassou



Series: Une Bouchée de Cherik [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: "The Great British Bake Off" AU, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Bad Puns, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles has a YouTube channel, Cherik Becomes Canon, Erik Has A Website, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, Their Followers Ship Them So Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/pseuds/Iggysassou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time the Great British Bake Off show is broadcast on TV, Charles and Erik are already well into their relationship so they are a little bit surprised when the Internet pretty much explodes with joy at the proof that the two favourites really do have a crush on one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life of Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paramecie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paramecie/gifts).



“… So yes, that’s it for today! I’m sure you’ll impress your family, friends, or lovers with those cute Christmas themed biscuits.” Charles concluded with a bright smile as he presented his colourful biscuits to the small camera, pride and happiness obvious in his voice. He then placed the plate down on the counter and added his usual motto. “Don’t hesitate to share pictures of your creations on Twitter or Instagram, you know how much I love going through the beautiful cakes and pastries you bake. Bye!”

He reached forward to stop the camera then paused when a thought crossed his mind and he winced apologetically. “Oh shoot, no actually, I almost forgot! Please let me know in the comments what you thought of the cakes I baked on this week’s episode and let me know if you would like me to re-do some of them. I noticed that some of you were upset that the recipes sometimes weren’t fully shown. So yes, let me know in the comments and I’ll see you tomorrow to comment on the finale!”

Charles waved his hand at the camera with another dazzling smile then went around the counter to turn it off and headed for his office. It would take him some time to edit this video, he had made a few mistakes and Erik had spoken to him while he was filming, but he was quite happy with how his biscuits had turned out. And most of all, Charles looked forward to reading the comments he would get on them. His followers were absolutely adorable and with the _Great British Bake Off_ now on air, Charles had gained over a thousand new enthusiastic followers. Making himself comfortable at his desk, he connected the camera to his computer and started editing it whilst nibbling on one of the biscuits he had just baked. He still had a few hours until the finale and hopefully, he would be done before it started. Charles really looked forward to reading his subscribers’ reactions to the two big revelations of the evening: the winner of this year’s competition, and his relationship with Erik.

They had started dating the day after they had filmed the finale of the _Great British Bake Off_ , almost half a year ago. Their relationship had grown quickly and within a few months, they had moved in together in a house with a large kitchen. They had not kept their relationship a secret per say, but the show producers had asked them to keep it quiet until the show aired so that they wouldn’t give anything away and they had complied without a protest. It was easier for Erik because he never showed himself on his website. He only posted pictures of his cakes, his new kitchen utensils or the books he bought, so no one really knew about his private life until the show aired. Charles, on the other hand, being a YouTuber and not shy of showing himself, had faced many questions from his subscribers when they had realised he had moved into a new house, commenting on his new kitchen, but since he had not answered any of their questions, his subscribers had resorted to discussing this change amongst themselves.

* * *

 “Charles! It’s about to start, hurry up!” Erik shouted from the living room as he turned the TV on.

_Just a second, darling, the video is uploading!_ Charles replied quickly, impatiently drumming his fingers on the counter until the video was finally up on his channel. With a victorious smile, he grabbed his computer and joined Erik on the couch in the living room, just as the jingle for the show started.

At first, Charles had been quite embarrassed by how ridiculous he looked on TV. And he sounded _so_ stupid! Stuttering every now and then when he got nervous, making bad food-related puns with Raven or mixing up two ingredients because he was too busy staring at Erik... Erik had rolled his eyes in response and spent the next hour pointing out all the moments _he_ had been distracted by Charles, much to his lover’s delight. And so, every week for the past two months, they had watched the show, commenting on it the following day either on their website for Erik, or on YouTube for Charles. Within a few weeks, they had both gained a thousand new followers and they had watched with growing amusement as their followers had rapidly noticed their (very) obvious attraction to one another. One of Charles’ oldest follower, TheCookieAndTheBeast, had even come up with a name for them: cherik, clever contraction of their two names.

Erik and Charles did not know whether their kiss had made it to the final cut, they strongly hoped it hadn’t, but they knew their relationship would be broadcast on national TV tonight. The chiefs and Raven had given them some space, but eventually, Raven’s curiosity had gotten the best of her and she had asked them if they were officially an item. On camera of course. And the two men had been too happy to think about it. That was one of the reasons why Charles had taken his computer with him. He wanted to see the reactions of their followers on Twitter. And well, he also loved how excited they usually were when the show was on.

“Oh Erik, look! Some people are saying they don’t care who wins because they love both of us so much. That’s so sweet of them.” Charles said as he looked through the hashtags “TGBBOS” and “cherik” on Twitter.

Erik was busy chuckling lightly at the TV, watching Charles staring suspiciously at his stool until a word from Raven made him jump and go back to his cooking hastily. It had been six months ago but Erik still remembered using his powers to keep Charles’ macarons from crashing to the ground because the younger man was so clumsy and nervous. He tore his eyes away from the screen when he felt indignation tangled with amusement brushing against his mind and took a look at the computer.

> _OMG Erik looks like a shark when he smiles, it’s terrifying! #shark #howcanCharlesbeintothat #hiseyestho #TGBBOS – AcupOfAngel_
> 
> _@AcupOfAngel I know right?! I’d be pissing myself it that was directed at me. But check out that look he gave Charles! #Cherik #IsRealGuys – TheCookieAndTheBeast_

The two tweets were followed by a myriad of comments approving or posting screenshots of the show. Erik rolled his eyes and looked back at the TV, nudging Charles gently so that he would stop reading the tweets for a moment.

Charles placed his computer on the coffee table so that he could still see what was going on and settled more comfortably against Erik, laughing at every bad pun Raven or the voice-over were making. His puns were terrible, but they were not nearly as bad as some of the voice-over’s ( _Egg_ -cellent? Really??). The two men then spent the rest of the episode commenting their cakes, complimenting one-another or pointing out some mistakes they had made. They laughed at the sexual innuendos Raven kept on dropping whenever she could, obviously trying to nudge them into confessing _even though they were in the middle of a competition_.

Finally, after one last commercial that had almost made the Internet explode with resentment, it was time for the result. Charles smiled proudly as he held onto Erik’s hand, delighted by the bright smile that illuminated his lover’s face when he realised he had won, and congratulated him again with a loving kiss. Erik muttered something about looking like an absolute tool which earned him a soft slap from Charles, but he quickly shut up to gape at the TV. In the background but still clearly visible behind Raven and the chiefs, Erik and Charles were hugging, then talking animatedly and then-

The two men turned bright red just as the camera suddenly zoomed on Raven, as if the crew had realised what was going on behind the host. Charles glanced at his computer and burst out laughing when he saw Twitter explode only a second later.

“Oh dear. Look at Twitter, darling. I think they spotted us.” Charles said just as TheCookieAndTheBeast posted a triumphant message, followed by about a hundred reactions.

> _I TOLD YOU PEOPLE!! I TOLD YOU THEY WERE IN LOVE OMG THEY WERE ABOUT TO KISS AND YOU CUT IT OUT WHY?!! #CHERIK #TGBBOS – TheCookieAndTheBeast_
> 
> _OMG wait they are talking to Raven LOOK AT THEM SMILE SOMETHING HAPPENED ALRIGHT #cherik #OMG #TGBBOS – TheCookieAndTheBeast_
> 
> _Charles looks like a cute kitty look at him smiling #TGBBOS – KittyPie_
> 
> _HOLY SHIT CHERIK IS REAL??? #TGBBOS #Cherik- IceScream_
> 
> _Hang on people who won I’m confused why they all smiling?? #TGBBOS – Havocado_
> 
> _@Havocado Erik won but apparently he is also dating Charles now so they are both happy. I thought you were out playing football? - DarWIN_

His followers truly were gems. None of them had reacted badly to the news so far and they seemed quite enthusiastic actually. Charles put his computer back on his knees and kept on reading the comments, sometimes reading them out loud for Erik’s benefit, who chuckled every now and then. Erik had pulled out his own computer to publish a post about the finale, commenting on the cakes, the result, and reminding his followers that his book was coming out in stores the following week. Charles leant over his shoulder to help him select the pictures he should use for his post then turned back to his own screen when a flood of notifications made his computer ding relentlessly. Apparently his followers were done debating amongst themselves and were looking for answers from him.

> _@ProfessorCakes OMG Are you dating Erik?? (does he have a twitter??) Also, sorry you lost, your cakes were beautiful!! I was rooting for you! – TheCookieAndTheBeast_
> 
> _@ProfessorCakes Will Erik Lehnsherr appear in your next video?? You two are adorable! – KittyPie_
> 
> _@ProfessorCakes You should totally do the boyfriend tag! And bake cute cookies together! – Ororeo_

That was both sweet of them and… slightly frightening. Charles was not a famous YouTuber. He sometimes met his subscribers but that only happened once or twice a year. He had no idea of how to deal with this, nor did he know how Erik felt about this. They had never discussed it seriously, they never thought people would be so excited about them getting together. Sending a gentle nudge to Erik, Charles tried to get his attention without disturbing him. Erik sent back a feeling of _waitonesecond_ , quickly published it, then turned to him.

They debated for almost an hour, weighing the pros and cons of making a public announcement to confirm that they were dating, then agreed that there was no point in hiding it. Their followers had seen them almost kissing then smiling like two lovestruck idiots in front of the camera. It would be an insult to their followers’ intelligence to deny there was something between them. They chose to publish a video on Charles’ channel, using the ‘boyfriend tag’ as a guideline and that is how Erik found himself nervously facing a camera in their kitchen at nine o'clock the following morning, sitting next to his very excited boyfriend.

“Hello everyone! As you have guessed from the title, this is going to be a slightly different video from what I usually post but after the reactions we saw yesterday on Twitter, Erik and I thought we should answer you directly in a video. So… Yes! Erik and I are dating! Cherik is real! Say hi, Erik…”

It took them over an hour to film this video, they had to stop regularly because they were laughing nervously, but by the end of the day, the video was uploaded on YouTube. Two days later, their video had over five hundred thousand hits. A week later, Charles and Erik had their first collaboration on Charles’ channel. A month later, there was a new channel on YouTube that rapidly grew in size: CherikBites.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very bad at puns.
> 
> I hope you liked it! Do let me know if there are mistakes I missed, I had it beta'd it but neither me nor my best friend are native English speakers so we might have missed a few things.


End file.
